Sincerely Yours, the House of Black
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: "You know that, don't you, Sirius? You don't even count. You could disappear forever, and it wouldn't make any difference."


**Written for Marauder Era Writing on tumblr.**

**Prompt: _Marauder Era Breakfast Club AU_**

**a/n: Harry Potter and The Breakfast Club both belong to other people. Also, the timeline has been played around with to fit the story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The House of Black, known for its rigid dignity and loyalty only to themselves and those they deemed worthy, made Hogwarts History in the fall of 1973.

On the evening of October 3rd, first year Regulus Black was making his way from the library to the Slytherin common room, when a foolish Gryffindor trio made the error of taunting the young man.

Andromeda Black, who had been tucked away, quietly pondering her sketchbook, arrived first. Narcissa Black, in the company of Bellatrix Black, arrived next, having been drawn by the sight of the swelling crowd.

Sirius Black arrived last. He broke away from his mates, shoving aside a few gaping Ravenclaws and Slytherins taking bets on the outcome, to fire off a hasty curse that flew dangerously close to Bellatrix's head.

"You bloody fool, you almost hit me!"

By the time the professor's began to arrive, the Gryffindor's had to be escorted to the Hospital wing. Sirius and Bellatrix had to be separated. each of them glaring murderously at the other, while Narcissa and Andromeda stood in front of Regulus, poised to strike if anyone so much as looked at the boy wrong.

The entire Black family was ordered to serve detention together that Saturday, with the three Gryffindor's serving their own punishment in another classroom, for obvious reasons.

They were ordered to keep to themselves while they scrubbed cauldrons. Bellatrix and Narcissa traded furious glances, looking at the mess and then back to Professor's McGonagall and Slghorn with open distaste.

Andromeda accepted her fate without a word, retreating to the furthest corner of the room.

Sirius and Regulus worked in silence, standing side by side with their pungent cauldrons.

It was Bellatrix who broke the silence.

"I'm surprised you came to the defense of ickle Reggie, cousin."

Sirius' shoulders stiffened and then relaxed as he aimed a disinterested look in Bellatrix's direction. Her smile looked like a snarl as she reclined in her chair, ignoring the presence of the cauldrons at her feet.

"Likewise, cousin. I'm surprised you managed to tear yourself away from kissing Lestrange's arse to join the fray."

Narcissa cringed as the goo stuck to the bottom of the cauldron Sirius was working on came dislodged and shot into the air so it coated Sirius' hair and shoulders. It was an impressive display of wandless magic on Bellatrix's part, though Sirius would never admit it.

If he had his own wand he would have hexed her on the spot. As it was, McGonagall saw fit to confiscate their wands before the start of detention.

"I defer to no man, cousin," Bellatrix said in a deceptively calm tone.

"Lestrange and I are to be married-"

"Poor sod," Sirius spat.

"I'll be sure to send him my condolences-"

"-I am fulfilling my family's wishes, and I am _honored_ to do so. Which is more than I can say for _you_."

Regulus looked back to where Andromeda was seated, wishing he was back there with her, out of range of the oncoming storm.

"You're a disgrace, Sirius. Unfit to lick the filth from my boots."

Sirius' face was turning an odd shade of red. His hands clenched and unclenched on the rag he was holding. Regulus swallowed the nervous feeling tickling the back of his throat and looked down so he was studying the dirty cauldron rather than his brother's face.

The rage twisting Bellatrix's features frightened him, but he knew better than to retreat to the back of the room and risk being taunted by the very family that had come to his defense.

"Those Gryffindor freaks you run with think you're misplaced. Slytherins are sure you're a defective. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws give you a wide berth. Wouldn't want to catch whatever's wrong with you."

Bellatrix could see the tic in her cousin's jaw. She laughed delightedly, really getting into the swing of things as she spoke.

"Bella," Narcissa remarked softly.

"Honestly, Cissy, it's not like he doesn't know. You know, don't you, Sirius? They all talk about you. Most of the school wants nothing to do with you because you're such a bloody misfit. In fact, you don't even count. You could disappear forever, and it wouldn't make any difference."

Bellatrix relished the fury she saw on the younger boy's face.

"You might as well not even _exist_ at this school."

A loud clatter erupted from the back of the room. All eyes swung to where Andromeda stood, having knocked over the cauldron she was working on.

"That's enough."

Amused, Bellatrix relaxed her posture, rolling her eyes as her do-good sister came to the front of the room, physically placing herself in front of Sirius.

"Our Dromeda, always adding to her collection of charity cases. First the Tonks Mudblood, and now our dear cousin."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose.

"Ted Tonks? Oh, Dromeda, not him."

A cauldron on the floor between Narcissa and Bellatrix twitched before rolling onto its side. In the next moment, every cauldron in the room fell over, some rolling off the tables where they had been placed. Others clanged together, the sound echoing through the room in a great rumble.

When it was over, the room crackled with energy. Andromeda stood perfectly still, glancing pointedly at her sisters, calm despite her magical outburst.

"I said that's enough."

Andromeda glanced at Sirius, who was looking anywhere other than at his family, an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck in the wake of Bellatrix's stinging words.

"Sirius, come help me with these cauldrons."

When McGonagall and Slughorn returned several hours later, the task was finished. Every cauldron was spotless, lined up at the front of the room for inspection.

They dismissed the Black's, watching curiously as each member of the family went in separate directions, hardly glancing at the others or offering so much as a goodbye as they parted ways.


End file.
